merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KALegend./Series 5 Ending- how will they fit it all in!?
I am beginning to wonder how the rest of the things that need to happen are going to'' actually ''happen ''by the time that Series 5 ends. *Of course, the biggest thing needed is a reveal of Merlin's magic! I think I really might cry if Merlin and Arthur don't have an awkward conversation where Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic, and slowly realises all the times that Merlin has saved his life would be very sad, I think, if Arthur were to die still thinking that all Merlin has done is polish his armour for a while!. Also, this really being the main point of the entire series, it'll be a little sad if the truth doesn't come out at somepoint. *I'm sorry if some people disagree with me on this one, but I think Morgana 'has 'to die- or at least be eternally imprisoned somewhere. Though I don't know quite where that storyline will go in relation to the 'Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?' scene, I think that knowing the prophecy about Emrys/Merlin being Morgana's destiny and her doom, I don't see any way in which Morgana will get a second chance. Perhaps, we can hope that she expresses sorrow and guilt for her actions, which will give her character the slightest redemption, which I think she deserves, no matter what she's done. *Now, Mordred. I don't really ''want ''him to die as such- I actually quite like the character- but I know that he is destined to kill Arthur the next point!, and for this reason, like Morgana, I think he ''needs ''to die. Though if you think about the 'Next Time' after 'The Kindness of Strangers', and about all the build-up throughout Series 5, he ''is pretty certain to be dying, in my opinion at least, as by joining Morgana, he is a public enemy- and I am guessing that he will be killed either by Merlin, or one of the knights at Camlann. I think it would be more fitting if one of the knights were to kill him, as that would maybe bring the prophecy about 'friends murdering friends' etc. etc. to truth, and avoid any of the knights having to kill on another, which would be a really terrible ending! *Arthur's death is something that I really, really,' really '''''don't want to happen. However, I must accept, I fear, that the evidence is unfortunately overwhelming: Arthur is going to die. But, I have a small ray of hope in that either: *#Arthur will die and then be brought back to life in some way a good way would be the Great Dragon using the last of his strength to bring him back- though this would be really sad, we know the Great Dragon is going to die as well, and it would be a good way to go!. *#The storyline will follow the legend, and Arthur will be taken somewhere to live forever, and wait for the day that Albion is in it's most dire need. Arthur would still be dying, but then at least I feel there is some point to the death! *As for Merlin, I don't know quite what will happen- though whatever happens, I hope he lives on- though I don't want Arthur to die, I don't want Merlin to sacrifice himself or anything to save him either! I feel a little sad for him that after so many years of saving Arthur's life, it has been prophecised that he'll die! Hopefully though, as said in the previous point, it'll only be a short interval of death! *Finally, Albion. How will it be created if Arthur dies? Perhaps Gwen will survive to rule Camelot? However, I hope not- though I think this would work, it would nullify all of the propecies about Arthur and Merlin uniting Albion, and be a bit of a let down for 5 Series worth of build-up! I don't know quite how they'll fit all of this into the remaining '''3 '''episodes, but hopefully they'll manage it! Category:Blog posts